


Survival Mode

by AimAim94



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Homeless Peter Parker, Multi, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Feels, Steve Rogers Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark looks out for Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimAim94/pseuds/AimAim94
Summary: Peter shivered pulling the blanket tighter to him. It was 32 degrees outside and sleeping in an old beat up car in a Walmart parking lot didn’t allow for much warmth. He would have turned it on for some heat for a few minutes but it was broken. He had no money to fix it. Peter felt his stomach growl and took a sip from the water bottle in the cup holder.He knew that the way he was living wasn’t good, but he also had no idea how to do better. He would have to drop out of school and if he dropped out of school then Mr. Stark would get wind of it. He knew that Mr. Stark would try to help but Peter felt his jaw clench—No, he could figure this out on his own. He wasn’t going to let him know how bad things were. He couldn’t chance him telling anyone that he was alone. He wasn’t about to get thrown into the system, but as long as no one knew what was going on. He’d be fine.
Relationships: Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 186
Kudos: 492





	1. Survival Mode

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Friday.
> 
> This story has been rolling around in my head for so long and I am finally caving and sharing the first chapter with all of you. A couple of things: I suffer from mental illness which means sometimes I write a lot and other times I don't open my computer for a whole week. Bare with me. I try to update on the weekends.
> 
> I do this for free because I love it, but I as well as any other writer would tell you that feedback is essential for a writer to keep writing. Just please keep that in the back of your head as you read stories.
> 
> I'll try to remember to update tags and relationships as I go too. 
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: I have an awesome therapist. I mean I'm assuming most people feel that way about their therapists. Mine challenges me, jokes with me, and hypes me up. If you're struggling...If you're in a tough place...Don't do this alone. It's okay to need professional help.

Peter shivered pulling the blanket tighter to him. It was 32 degrees outside and sleeping in an old beat up car in a Walmart parking lot didn’t allow for much warmth. He would have turned it on for some heat for a few minutes but it was broken. He had no money to fix it. Peter felt his stomach growl and took a sip from the water bottle in the cup holder.

He knew that the way he was living wasn’t good, but he also had no idea how to do better. He would have to drop out of school and if he dropped out of school then Mr. Stark would get wind of it. He knew that Mr. Stark would try to help but Peter felt his jaw clench—No, he could figure this out on his own. He wasn’t going to let him know how bad things were. He couldn’t chance him telling anyone that he was alone. He wasn’t about to get thrown into the system, but as long as no one knew what was going on. He’d be fine.

Peter woke up to his alarm the next morning and drove a couple of blocks to the school. He knew he shouldn’t be driving without a license but he didn’t have a lot of good options right now. He went into school and Ned passed him breakfast that he had packed for him like he did every morning. Ned knew about Peter’s situation and while he didn’t like it—He had agreed to keep it quiet.

“You look thin, Peter.” Ned whispered pulling a muffin out of his bag and passing that over to him with the breakfast that Peter had just consumed in a matter of minutes.

“I’m fine, Ned. I promise.” Peter took the bottle of water Ned was handing over next, “But thanks.”

“I don’t like this Peter. You shouldn’t be alone at this young of an age.” Ned whispered.

“I thought we were done talking about this.” Peter glanced around making sure no one had overheard their conversation.

“Only because you shut down the conversation every time. I want you to be safe. Please let me ask my mom for help.” Ned begged his friend.

“No. Out of the question.” Peter shook his head as they headed toward his locker.

“Mr. Stark then?”

“No! Do not call him!” Peter said more loudly than he had intended to.

“I won’t. I won’t.” Ned promised, “But just think about it. I think he would want to help you.”

~

Peter headed to the tower after school. He left the car parked near the school because he couldn’t chance Mr. Stark figuring out about it. He would ask too many questions. Peter knew that it was wrong to abuse his access to Tony Stark’s penthouse but he wasn’t sure where else to go for simple things like showering. He would always go on a day when he knew Mr. Stark would be out of the penthouse and no one would find out. He hoped Mr. Stark didn’t notice snacks missing either. He only took a few things here or there to hold him over.

Peter scanned himself into the building with his ID badge. He then got into the elevator and told Friday to take him to the penthouse.

“Would you like me to contact Mr. Stark and let him know that you’re in the building, Peter?” Friday asked.

“Ah. No thanks. He knew I was coming. He said find a snack and do my homework.” Peter gave a nervous laugh.

Friday didn’t respond. It was as if she knew he was lying. He stuffed down that fear. It wasn’t possible that an AI knew he was lying.

Peter glanced at the time. It was 3:46pm. He knew Tony would be home close to 5pm. He needed to hurry. He made his way to the guest room and got into the shower quick. He stayed in there way too long but it felt so nice. He wrapped a towel around his waist when he got out of the shower but couldn’t make himself put on dirty clothes again. He quickly made his way to Mr. Stark’s room finding a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and threw those on. He stuffed his other clothes into his backpack. He would need to figure out washing his clothes soon.

Peter made his way out of the tower quickly and got back on the subway to go back to his car so that he could find somewhere to park and sleep that night. He shivered with his wet hair and wished he had thought to grab a jacket from Mr. Stark’s closet. It wasn’t like he would miss one when he had several.

~

“Friday? Am I losing my mind? I could have sworn I just ordered more Veggie Straws. I also swear the bathroom mirror was fogged up like someone showered, but no one was here. I have to be losing my mind. Don’t answer that. It’s fine. It’s probably too many sleepless nights.” Tony rambled as he walked down the hallway to his bedroom.

Tony opened his drawers and searched for his favorite sweatpants but they weren’t there. He frowned and went to the laundry room but that was empty too. He sighed. He was losing it. He didn’t know where these pants had gone but they had probably gotten mixed up in one of the Avenger’s laundry somehow. They would make their way home soon enough. He was confident of this.

Tony went to the kitchen and reached into the fridge where he knew he had his last sprite waiting for him. He frowned when his hand hit air. He pinched the bridge of his nose, “Fri. Tell the Avengers to stay out of my kitchen.”

~

Peter was grateful in some ways that it was Saturday when he woke up the next morning but also he loved getting to be out of the cold for that many hours at a time. He looked at the temperature on his phone, 27 degrees. No wonder he was cold.

Peter texted Mr. Stark, “Extra lab day?”

“Sure, head on over. I am stuck in a meeting with Pepper but should be home soon enough. Steve might be there. He was supposed to get back into town today sometime.” Mr. Stark texted back.

“Okay. Thanks.” Peter clicked off his phone. He left the car parked on a side street and made his way to the subway keeping his head down watching his steps as they made marks in the snow starting to accumulate on the ground.

He sighed with relief when he finally walked into the penthouse. Steve glanced up from where he was laying on the couch with a book, “Mr. Stark said I could come over.”

“He texted me. You know it’s cold outside, right?” Steve gestured at the boy’s outfit of a t-shirt and jeans.

“Oh. Yeah. I guess. I didn’t think about it.” Peter took off his shoes not wanting to track snow into the penthouse and left them by the door.

He went and sat next to Steve on the couch and Steve tossed him a blanket, “Next time think about it.”

Peter cuddled under the blanket on the couch feeling safer than he had in a long time and soon his eyes closed all on their own. The last thing he remember was Steve tugging him to lean against him so that he could be more comfortable.

~

Tony walked into the penthouse and found Steve reading with Peter asleep against him, “He’s sick?”

“No, but he might as well be walking around outside in jeans, a t-shirt, and tennis shoes.” Steve’s face showed his frustration at this development.

“Maybe his aunt can’t afford new clothes for winter?” Tony sat down in the living room on a chair across from Steve and Peter.

“I didn’t even think of that. How do we fix that without being offensive though?” Steve ran a hand through Peter’s curls.

“I’ll tell him I’m sick of one of my jackets. It’ll be a little too big but I can’t see him accepting a new one.” Tony looked at the time, “Should I wake him for lab time or let him sleep?”

“Let him sleep. The kid must be burning it on both ends. He’s exhausted.” Steve flipped a page in his book.

“Order dinner. Whatever you want but make sure to order enough for Peter. He looks too thin.” Tony tossed over his shoulder as he went down to the lab.

~

Peter finished his meal, “You should have woke me. I came here for lab time.”

“I tried to wake you.” Tony before taking the last bite of his pizza.

“No, you didn’t.” Peter rolled his eyes, “But thanks. I guess I was tired.”

“Oh. I was thinking of donating this coat because I don’t really like it, but thought you might want it.” Tony shrugged casually.

“Are you sure?” Peter’s eyes narrowed trying to figure out what Mr. Stark was trying to do here. He didn’t see any signs of deceit though. He didn’t think Mr. Stark was trying to do anything shady—He was just being nice.

“I’m positive, Pete. You know I have way too much stuff and Steve keeps telling me that I need to downsize.” Tony explained.

“Oh. Okay. Cool.” Peter smiled.

“You want to just crash here tonight?” Steve asked looking at the clock, “Just make sure to text May.”

Peter’s eyes filled with tears and he blinked them away before Steve could ask any questions, “Um. Yeah. That sounds nice.”

“Great. Guest room is yours then. Why don’t you go shower and get ready for bed.” Tony told Peter as he started picking up plates on the table.

“I can help clean up.” Peter protested.

“You can help clean up after breakfast.” Steve told him, “For now go find some pajamas to borrow and get ready for bed. We’ll come check on you before we go to sleep.”

Peter got up and made it almost out of the room, “Guys? Thanks.”

“Welcome, Bud.” Tony smiled.

~

“Something is wrong. You feel that too, right?” Steve asked.

“Yeah. I don’t need spidey senses in order to feel that something is amiss here.” Tony frowned.

“What are you going to do?” Steve asked as he wiped down the table.

“As of now? Nothing. If Peter’s dealing with something then he needs to trust us enough to tell us. If I dig into his life then he’s going to freak out and start avoiding us. I don’t know what’s going on but I feel like we’re his safe space right now and I don’t want him to feel like he can’t have that.”

“So we just be steady?” Steve asked.

“Yep.”

“That’s your plan? To keep things the way they are? This is a horrible plan. It’s worse than the time you told me that your plan was to attack.” Steve rolled his eyes.

“That was a great plan and it worked.” Tony argued.

“No. It did not! Now go say goodnight to the kid.” Steve laughed as he washed his hands.

Tony walked down the hall and knocked on the guest room door before walking in. Peter was already snuggled under the blankets and half asleep, “Pete, you know you can always come here, right?”

“Why do you say that?” Peter sat up.

“No reason, Bud. Just want you to know you’re always welcome here.” Tony shrugged.

“Oh. Okay.” Peter laid back down still slightly suspicious.

“Everything good with school?”

“Mr. Stark. What’s going on?” Peter asked.

“I can’t ask you about school?” Tony frowned.

“I mean you can…”

“Great, so how is school?”

“Fine.” Peter mumbled.

“Ned?”

“He’s good.” Peter yawned, “Mr. Stark, can I go to sleep? I’m really tired and this bed is so soft and warm.”

“Get some sleep, Bud.” Tony pulled the blanket tighter around him before getting up and turning off the light and closing the door softly behind him.

~

“He’s not okay, Tony.” Steve grumbled at him from bed later.

“I don’t know what you want me to do. Drag the problem out of him?” Tony asked a bit more snippy than normal.

“No, I just want to help.” Steve sighed.

“Me too. We’ll just have to trust that we have already given him a space to ask for help when he needs it.” Tony reached over to turn off the light on the night stand.

~

Peter woke up in the middle of the night and waiting for his heart rate to realize he was safe in the penthouse. Safe. Peter laughed on the inside at that. He didn’t even know what safety felt like anymore. He was constantly in survival mode. Yeah, Peter wasn’t even sure safety was a thing. Peter rolled over onto his side closing his eyes again--It'll get better he told himself. Life can always stay bad for so long.


	2. It's Better To Beg Forgiveness...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter’s stomach growled one night after patrol. He sighed. He didn’t have any food and he refused to beg or steal. He would need to wait until Ned brought him breakfast the next morning. He would go to the tower but he was worried that Mr. Stark was becoming too suspicious about why he was always starving and he had started to ask too many questions about May and why he hadn’t heard from her recently. Peter didn’t know what to say. He didn’t want to lie to Mr. Stark or Steve, but he also couldn’t afford to tell the truth either. He was trapped in a nightmare that he couldn’t seem to find his way out of.
> 
> “Peter, your curfew is approaching quickly.” Karen informed him softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday!
> 
> I am finally recovering from a period of being awake for nearly two days. I am just starting to feel human again so I thought I'd get this update out to all of you.
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: My longest period of being awake is 48 hours and I almost beat that.

Peter’s stomach growled one night after patrol. He sighed. He didn’t have any food and he refused to beg or steal. He would need to wait until Ned brought him breakfast the next morning. He would go to the tower but he was worried that Mr. Stark was becoming too suspicious about why he was always starving and he had started to ask too many questions about May and why he hadn’t heard from her recently. Peter didn’t know what to say. He didn’t want to lie to Mr. Stark or Steve, but he also couldn’t afford to tell the truth either. He was trapped in a nightmare that he couldn’t seem to find his way out of.

“Peter, your curfew is approaching quickly.” Karen informed him softly.

Peter laughed because it was comical that he still had a curfew even though he lived on his own in a car now. He didn’t have an aunt who worried about him. He did recognized that Tony would freak out if Karen notified him of breaking curfew though and then he would want to talk to May so he quickly made his way back to the alley he had thrown his backpack and changed.

Peter slid into his car and locked the doors. He used the flashlight on his phone to read from one of his textbooks. He had a test coming up and his grades had been dropping recently. He wished he could scream at his teachers and tell them that they should try and do school while living as a homeless teen. It was more complicated than they even knew.

Peter tried to text Ned but got a failed to send notice. He groaned. He had just been cut off from his cell service. He knew it was coming. He hadn’t paid the bill, and May hadn’t either so they were bound to shut it off. He had just hoped for a little more time. A longer grace period maybe.

Peter closed the book since he couldn’t see well enough to read it. He would have to try and find somewhere to read tomorrow after school. But for now he wanted to cover up in a blanket and pretend he was somewhere warm.

~

“I’ve tried calling Peter three times. He’s late for his lab session. I’m worried.” Tony paced the lab as he talked to Dum-E.

Dum-E beeped and moved his arm around seemingly in distress.

“You think something is wrong too?” Tony paused, “And we should call May for help?”

He called the number and got the same weird disconnected message that happened when he called his kid. Just then Peter ran in out of breath, “Sorry, Mr. Stark! I got distracted studying and I didn’t pay attention to the time.”

“Oh, it’s fine. You know your phone is off, right? I tried May too but I got the same message.” Tony didn’t expect Peter’s face to drain of all of its color at this news.

“Umm—I” Peter couldn’t think of an excuse. It was like his brain had gone completely numb.

“Is it the bill, kid? Is money tight? I know you don’t like to ask for help, but you need a working phone so let me help. I’ll just give you the money to get the lines back up and running.” Tony offered easily.

Peter knew this wasn’t possible. They weren’t going to let him reinstate the lines and May wasn’t going to be able to do it obviously, “Well May got a company phone so she doesn’t have to pay for it and it was too expensive for our personal lines.”

“Well then I’ll add you to my plan.” Tony pulled out his phone to text Pepper.

“No!” Peter protested.

“Yes. It’s done. Now dinner? Why do you look like you keep losing weight even though you eat endlessly?” Tony asked him as he went to the fridge and passed Peter a soda and taking one for himself.

“Oh. I guess I should up my calories again maybe.” Peter shrugged. He didn’t tell him how many meals he had been skipping.

“Pizza?” Tony asked.

“Isn’t Steve cooking?” Peter would give just about anything for a home cooked meal.

“He probably would.” Tony nodded, “Want to go find him upstairs and ask?”

Peter grinned and ran to find the super soldier. He found Steve in the living room, “Still working on that book?”

“Peter! You had Tony beside himself running late like that.” Steve teased.

“I was studying.” Peter explained as he went to the kitchen and grabbed an apple to munch on.

“Why aren’t you elbow deep in a project then?” Steve asked coming into the kitchen studying Peter’s face. The kid looked exhausted. He also looked thin. Steve just couldn’t shake this feeling in his gut that something was wrong. He was trying to trust Tony when he said that he needed to leave it be until Peter came to them but it was hard.

“Wanted to ask what you were making for dinner?”

“I hadn’t planned anything. Tony normally orders dinner on lab days. You want me to make something instead?” Steve asked already getting up so he could look through the ingredients he had.

“Is that okay?” Peter asked.

“Stir fry?”

“Delicious!” Peter gave him a thumbs up.

~

“Mr. Parker!” Uh Oh. Peter’s head snapped up from where he had been dozing on the desk just before. It wasn’t his fault though. He had been hearing weird noises the night before so how was he supposed to feel safe enough to sleep?

“Sorry. Sorry!” He apologized amid the snickers of his classmates. He ran a nervous hand through his hair and realized that it was in a need of a wash. He also needed to wash his clothes and figure out how to eat for the next week. How the heck was he supposed to focus on school?

“Try to pretend I’m not boring you to sleep.” His teacher informed him.

Peter nodded but on the inside he was sighing. He wanted an adult in his life to see how badly he was drowning.

~

“Dude. You look exhausted.” Ned told him the next morning.

“I’m surviving.”

“Hardly. You’re starting to fail classes, and you aren’t eating. You barely sleep. This has been going on for months. You are withering away. I’m really worried. You’re my best friend.” Ned started listing off things.

“Ned! Enough! This is the best I’ve got and I’d appreciate if you don’t nag me.” Peter snapped.  
“Well I think I’ve earned the right to nag you considering that I’m the only who who knows and helps since May—“ Ned paused when he saw Peter’s face drop to his feet.

“I’m going to class.” Peter pushed past him.

“Peter, wait!” Ned tried to stop him but he was already gone, “I’m sorry.”

~

“He’s going to kill me.” Ned told himself as he paced his bedroom that evening. But he needed to send out a distress signal. He couldn’t keep this a secret anymore. It had been six months of Peter living homeless and Peter wasn’t going to ask for help himself. Peter would never speak to him again though, but Peter would be safe and Ned was willing to lose a friend for that.

The phone rang on the other line for a while. He thought the person would ignore the call which is weird since he was told to call in an emergency only. He was pretty sure this situation fell in line with that.

“Ned?” Tony Stark answered on the other line, “What’s the emergency? He better not be bleeding again.”

“I think Peter’s in over his head.” Ned explained.

“What do you mean?” Tony sat down on the couch next to Steve putting the phone on speaker phone.

“I’m not supposed to say this. He’ll never forgive me.” Ned said and Tony could tell from the distressed sound of his voice that this was tearing the kid apart.

“You and I both know that Peter would never stay mad at you.” Tony reminded, “Plus if he’s in trouble—May or I should know.”

“That’s part of the problem.” Ned gave a nervous laugh.

“What is? May and I knowing? Look, he may not want us to know but sometimes the kid needs to remember that he isn’t an adult…” Tony sighed.

“No. It’s a problem because May’s gone. She just got up and left one day leaving Peter alone.” Ned whispered as if he thought that saying it quiet would make it okay to break his friend’s trust.

“Wait. Peter’s been living in the apartment alone?” Tony stood up and Steve followed suit.

“No.” Ned shook his head with this even though they couldn’t see him.

“But you said May left.”

“Peter doesn’t have money to pay rent.” Ned rolled his eyes. Adults were dumb sometimes.

“So where has he been staying?” Steve asked interrupting.

“Well he stays with you when he can, but he doesn’t want to be a burden or have you ask why he doesn’t want to go home so then he sleeps in this run down car.” Ned finished and in his heart he was already apologizing to Peter.

“Ned? You did the right thing.” Steve told him.

“I hope so because I’m almost positive Peter will never speak to me again.” Ned sighed.

"Ned, sometimes it's better to beg forgiveness." Tony told him.

~

“I’ll kill him. He knows to come to me when he’s in trouble. DAMMIT!” Tony threw the phone he had just hung up against the wall not caring that the screen was probably cracked.

“Tony, calm down.” Steve tried to reason with him.

“NO! My kid is in trouble and I knew it—You knew it. I ignored it though. I gave him space. I just assumed it was girl stuff or school stuff or bills were tight and I should have known. I’ve noticed things! Things of mine going missing. The guest bath looking like someone showered even though the penthouse should have been empty. I should have known and I should have helped.” Tony explained as he headed to the garage.

“Where are you going?” Steve asked.

“To commit a felony or pick up Peter. I’ll decide on the way.” Tony threw over his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> THIS WRITER RUNS ON COMMENTS AND KUDOS!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


	3. Plan B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So we’re looking for a scared teenager with no money and a car but not a license. What could go wrong?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday!
> 
> I am taking a sick day because I got my second vaccine shot yesterday and it's taking everything out of me. BUT still wanting to get this update out for all of you.
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: I'm the worst sick person. I hate everything about not feeling well and I complain the whole time. I know everyone hates it, but I don't have time for my body to cave out on me so when it does I get upset with it. TODAY, I am listening to it though so sometimes we learn.

Peter’s phone pinged and he read the message from Tony, “Where are you?”

Peter didn’t know why his Spider sense warned him that something was wrong. It had never happened with Tony ever before. The only thing he knew is that he ignored the message and got out of the car grabbing his backpack. If Tony had the sense that something was wrong the first person he would go to would be Ned and Ned cared too much—He would tell him about the car. Thankfully Peter hadn’t told Ned about his plan B.

Peter was planning to disappear.

~

“He’s not answering.” Tony told Steve as they drove through Queens looking for Peter.

“He knows something is wrong. You should have texted him something else.” Steve pulled out his own phone and texted Peter, “Call me. You aren’t in trouble.”

“I’m sure if we keep texting him then he’ll feel less of a sense of being in trouble.” Tony flipped his turn signal on.

“Where would he go?” Steve ignored Tony’s sarcasm. He knew it came from his worry about Peter.

“I don’t know. Apartment isn’t an option anymore. If he knows we’re looking for him and he has a car then he could be anywhere. He doesn’t have any money though.”

“So we’re looking for a scared teenager with no money and a car but not a license. What could go wrong?”

~

Peter knew that his plan B had some flaws, but he was going off the fact that he knew Tony Stark just about as well as everyone else. He knew that Tony was looking for him which meant that he wasn’t at home which gave Peter free access to the tower to find somewhere to hunker down and hide. It was a big building after all and chances of Tony asking Friday if he was in the building were slim.

Peter made quick work of grabbing food, and some blankets and pillows as well as a charger for his phone. He had the battery removed currently because he worried that Tony would track it, but just in case for emergencies.

He then went to the floor in the tower that Tony used for storage. He would tell Peter that he was going to fix it up but he never followed through. Peter was using this to his advantaged because Tony Stark never came on this floor.

Peter settled into his make shift bed from the two chairs he had shoved together and closed his tired eyes. He felt safe here and it was warm. Maybe plan B wasn’t so bad after all.

~

Tony climbed into bed that night after Steve convinced him that they weren’t going to find Peter and it was time go home and get some rest. They’d have to continue their search in the morning.

“I don’t understand why we couldn’t find him. How many places are there for a teenager to hide in Queens?”

Steve’s head hit the pillow and he sighed in relief. He was exhausted, “He isn’t an average teenager.”

“It shouldn’t be this hard to locate him though. I’m calling Nat for help tomorrow.”

“Good plan, Babe.” Steve mumbled as his eyes were already closed.

“I’m going to make a list of all of the places we searched so we start fresh tomorrow.” Tony threw the covers off him and heading to the lab.

Steve didn’t even respond. He had this gut feeling that Peter was safe somewhere. He was sure they’d find him but for now he needed to sleep. He wasn’t sure how Tony went so long without letting his body rest.

~

Nat listened to all of the places Tony listed off that they had looked for Peter. She listened to him explain why they needed to find him, and what was going on. She waited until he paused, “I’m not going to find Peter.”

“You aren’t going to what now?” Tony set the mug of coffee had been sipping from on the counter before he dropped it suddenly from shock.

“I won’t because Peter trusts me. If he’s in danger or trouble he knows to come to me for help so I have to assume that since he hasn’t that he’s somewhere safe.” Natasha ate some of the blueberries from the bowl in front of her.

“He’s a kid!” Tony yelled.

“And a superhero.” Steve pointed out again.

“He can’t just live alone. What do you suggest?” Tony looked at Nat.

“Let him come to you. He’s only running because he’s scared. He’ll come home soon. Mark my words. This is a safe space for him. You never know. He may be closer than you even know.”

~

“How did you find me?” Peter whispered yelled.

“Look it doesn’t take a genius to know that this is where you would go when you’re scared.” Nat rolled her eyes.

“Did you tell?” Peter crossed his arms over his chest.

“What do you think?”

“Well can you bring me some more food then?” Peter peered over at Nat from where he was sitting reading a book.

“Nope. I’m not helping you either. You need to go face Tony and Steve. They aren’t mad. They are just worried about you.” Nat reached over a ruffled his hair.

“That’s what you say but Tony’s going to be pissed. I am fine.” Peter pouted.

“Yeah, you look like you’re thriving there, buddy.” Nat teased gesturing at the make shift bed.

“I’m doing just fine.” Peter raised his chin a bit.

“Come find us in the penthouse when you get hungry.” Nat told him before leaving the way she had come in.  
~

“You know where he is, don’t you?” Steve asked Nat quietly later.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Nat shrugged.

“But he’s safe?” Steve kept questioning.

“If I knew where he was then I’d assume he was somewhere safe.”

“Good. I thought so too. Now if you’ll excuse me. I have to go get this idiot of mine to get some sleep before he falls over.” Steve rolled his eyes.

“You love him.” Nat smiled.

“I do.” Steve confirmed before walking away.

~

Peter read the text from Steve, “Tony’s worried sick. He hasn’t slept. He refuses to eat. Please come home. We miss you and love you.”

Peter’s eyes pricked with tears. He missed them too and they were right upstairs. He could easily make his way up there, but what if they sent him into the foster care system and he lost even more than he already had? What then?

And what if the universe just didn’t want him to have parental figures? Nope, the risk wasn’t worth it. He couldn’t chance them not being safe. He needed to stay in hiding. Tony would be fine. He would move on after a while, but Peter was going to need to come up with a plan C now that Nat knew he was here. She wouldn’t be able to keep it a secret forever.

He had no idea where he’d go, but he was confident that he’d figure it out. He had learned a lot of survival skills at a young age. What’s one more at this point?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> THIS WRITER RUNS ON COMMENTS AND KUDOS!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


	4. Best Sandwich in Queens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter sat on the couch holding a cup of hot cocoa in his hands. He was trying to think of the words to explain the mess he was now in. He was trying to think of what to say to convince the other person to offer him aid and shelter until he came up with a better plan or Tony and Steve gave up on finding him, “So Aunt May left. I’m not sure what happened if I’m honest. I didn’t want anyone to know because I didn’t want to go in the system. I also had another reason that I don’t want to get into right now. Tony and Steve found out and they are looking for me now. I don’t know what they’ll do but I just—Umm—Need your help hiding for a while. They won’t look for me forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday!
> 
> It's snowy, and cold here. I love the cold but someone else can take the snow. I'm tired of it. I was driving today and made a left turn and suddenly spun around to face the other directions. I don't think my hands stopped shaking until I was at work for an hour. I survived though. I'm home safely. That's what matters.
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: AOC is my favorite person working in politics. I just got a sweater with a quote from her on it and I'm excited to wear it.

Peter sat on the couch holding a cup of hot cocoa in his hands. He was trying to think of the words to explain the mess he was now in. He was trying to think of what to say to convince the other person to offer him aid and shelter until he came up with a better plan or Tony and Steve gave up on finding him, “So Aunt May left. I’m not sure what happened if I’m honest. I didn’t want anyone to know because I didn’t want to go in the system. I also had another reason that I don’t want to get into right now. Tony and Steve found out and they are looking for me now. I don’t know what they’ll do but I just—Umm—Need your help hiding for a while. They won’t look for me forever.”

“Peter, I don’t know why you wouldn’t have come to me sooner. When did May leave? Where have you been staying?” Mr. Delmar asked gently from where he sat across from him.

“It’s not that big of a deal.” Peter wanted to avoid those questions because he knew Mr. Delmar cared about him and would feel bad that he had spent that long in a run down car.

“Peter—“ Mr. Delmar interrupted.

“—Can I stay for a bit?” Peter looked up from where he had been staring at a spot on the couch that had a small stain on it.

“You know you’re always welcome here.” Mr. Delmar confirmed, “I don’t have much but anything I have is yours as well.”

Peter’s eyes teared up, “I’ll make it up to you someday.”

“You’ll make it up to me by continuing to go to school and get good grades.” Mr. Delmar told the teenager.

“I can’t! They’ll find me there!” Peter jumped to his feet prepared to bolt.

“You let me handle all of that, alright?” Mr. Delmar told him.

“You promise not to tell them where I am?” Peter pleaded.

“I promise, Peter.” The man nodded.

~

“I don’t understand, May. He’s a child.” Mr. Delmar said into the phone, “You left him to fend for himself.”

“I don’t have to explain myself to you.” May’s tone was defensive, “You don’t know what I was dealing with when I left.”

“I’m not looking for an explanation. There isn’t one that would be good enough for abandoning family. I am asking you to sign over temporary guardianship so that I can care for Peter.”

“I’ll send the papers in the mail.” The phone line went dead.

~

Mr. Delmar signed the papers in front of a notary days later taking on the responsibility of Peter Parker. He did not tell Peter of the clause in the contract that May had added. The clause that stated that Mr. Delmar had guardianship until the day in which Tony Stark requested to take over the responsibility of parenting Peter Parker. He had just sent his youngest daughter off to college and had started to hate the quiet of the apartment anyway. He would enjoy having another person to converse and share life with until Peter and Tony were ready. He was confident that they would both get there. He knew Peter was just scared. He had watched the boy lose parent after parent and Mr. Delmar couldn’t blame the kid for not wanting to risk it again.

~

“Mr. Stark’s going to be mad at you.” Peter told him that evening over dinner.

“I can handle his anger.” Mr. Delmar passed over the salad bowl encouraging Peter to take some.

“He’ll try to fight this.” Peter warned, “He won’t be nice about it.”

“Let me worry about that. I’m the adult here, Pete.”

“You didn’t have to sign the papers, you know? I never meant to be a burden to anyone.” Peter’s eyes welled up with tears.

Mr. Delmar cleared his throat past the emotion, “You could never be a burden.”

“May might disagree with you.”

“May’s dealing with her own stuff and it has nothing to do with you. You’re a great kid. You deserve to be safe and loved.” Mr. Delmar gestured to the food, “I can hear your stomach over here. Better get another serving.”

“Yeah. Okay.”

~

“He has to go to school today.” Tony told Steve grabbing his car keys.

“You’re just going to push him away if you keep hunting him down. If Peter wanted our help then he would know where to come. He hasn’t and that makes me believe that he’s chosen to avoid us.” Steve pulled a sweater over his head.

“He doesn’t know what he wants. He’s a kid and he’s scared.” Tony pointed out.

“I’m just warning you—If you want to keep any type of relationship with the kid—Stop this. Shut it down. Text him one more time and let him know we love him and he’s always welcome here and then let him come to us.” Steve tried to reason with his husband.

“I can’t walk away, Steve. My gut tells me that I need to keep looking for him.” Tony glanced at the keys in his hand, “I know you think your way is best, but I’ve know him longer. I can’t walk away.”

“I was thinking you would say that. I can’t convince you otherwise so I just want to remind you that there is one other place Peter consistently goes in his life that isn’t here or to Ned’s.” Steve hoped this was the right decision. He didn’t want to push Peter further away, “Mr. Delmar’s. He goes to get a sandwich every day after school.”

~

“Mr. Stark! To what do I owe the pleasure?” Mr. Delmar greeted him with a kind smile when he walked inside the sandwich shop.

“Where’s my kid?” Tony pulled his sunglasses down just a bit.

“Kid?” Mr. Delmar played dumb.

“Don’t do that. Where’s Peter?” Tony crossed his arms over his chest.

“I’d assume at school.” Mr. Delmar shrugged.

“You’re telling me you have no knowledge as to where Peter’s been staying?” Tony raised a brow.

“Now that I won’t be answering. Can I make you a sandwich though? Best in Queens.”

“It’s not enough bread for me.” Tony turned on his heel and walk out.

~

“He came to the shop? Okay, okay. Here’s what we’re going to do. I’m going to leave. I’ll find somewhere else to go that’s safe.” Peter paced the small living room.

“Calm down. You aren’t going anywhere except to your room to do your homework.” Mr. Delmar passed Peter his backpack from where it sat on the living room table.

“I can’t do my homework. I need to come up with plan C!” Peter argued.

“Or here’s a crazy thought? Let the adult be the adult and handle this crisis. No more lettered plans, Peter. You need to stop running. Aren’t you exhausted?”

Peter looked at his feet, “You don’t even know.”

“Then trust me when I say I’ve got a handle on this. Homework, eh?”

“I don’t like it, but I’ll give it a try I guess.” Peter took his backpack and walked toward the guest room he had been staying in.

~

“I really don’t know where he is. I see him at school but he has not told me where he’s staying. He just tells me that he is safe and I don’t need to worry. He isn’t talking to me much past that because he’s mad at me.” Ned told Tony over the phone.

“You would’t lie to me?”

“I’m the one that told you he was in trouble! That’s why he’s mad!” Ned reminded.

“That’s true. I’m just worried.”

“Join the club. We really should have monthly meetings.” Ned joked.

“Ned? Tell him I love him, and that I just want to see him. No strings attached. I’m not going to force him to come home. I just want to see that he’s safe with my own eyes.” Tony’s voice caught with emotion. He missed his kid.

“I’ll pass it along.” Ned promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> THIS WRITER RUNS ON COMMENTS AND KUDOS.
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


	5. Love is Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday!
> 
> Today was a tough one so I thought I'd come on here and share it with all of you while also posting an update--Sneaky, huh? Someone has to listen. *Evil laugh.*   
> I was at work tonight and asked someone to wear their mask. He cussed at me, insulted me time and time again, and even threatened me. ALL of that over a mask. It's exhausting. I don't make the rules, but I do have to enforce them. If you're going somewhere--Please wear your mask and be kind. Employees have a lot on their to do list without babysitting added to it.
> 
> END RANT*
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: I've been working in customer service for ten years and there are days I love it but I've also seen the toughest sides of humanity that are really hard to love. So please explain how I ended up in social services?

“Peter, this is killing him.” MJ told him at school the next day, “He loves you. He wants to see you to know that you’re safe for himself. He’s harassing Ned at this point.”

“I am safe!” Peter argued causing a few glances to come his and MJ’s way as they made their way down the hallway at school, “And if I go see him then I’ll cave and I’ll tell him everything. I can’t, MJ.”

“Peter, I don’t know what’s going on. I know something happened with May and you’re staying with a friend but that’s it. I don’t know what Ned knows. I ALSO know that you are a self-sacrificing idiot and you will put yourself in harms way to avoid someone else being hurt or feeling pain, so if this is one of those times then you need to go to Stark.“ 

“MJ! Enough. If you love Tony so much then you go to him for help or whatever. I’m not going there. I’m not pushing my mess on any more people.” Peter walked ahead of his friend leaving him behind but he had super hearing and he heard what MJ whispered.

“I know you miss him.”

Peter’s heart clenched. He did miss him. He missed him more than words could say. He had lost more than just May in this situation. Peter shook it off. He needed to be grateful for everything Mr. Delmar had done for him instead of reflecting no everything he had lost.

~

Tony, “I hope you sleep good tonight, kiddo. Love you.”

Peter Parker, “…”

Tony sighed when the typing dots moved away with no response. He felt like his whole world had been turned upside down.

“Tony, I think—“ Steve came closer before finishing, “That this isn’t good for your mental health. You need to do something besides focus on Peter not being here.”

“I’m not moving on.” Tony snapped sharply.

“Tony, I’m worried he’s never coming home.”

“He will! He just needs time. This is a phase.” Tony crossed his arms over his chest.

“How do you know?” Steve sat down on the stool next to where Tony was standing near the work bench.

“He’s my kid so I just know.” Tony shrugged. He couldn’t explain it. He just knew that his gut said everything would be fine.

~

Two weeks later.*

“Mr. Delmar.” Tony said coming into the shop, “I hired a private investigator to locate Peter. You’ll never believe where they found him.”

“Mr. Stark! Welcome back!” Mr. Delmar turned to smile at him, “Can I get you a sandwich?”

“You aren’t going to own up to the fact that you’ve been hiding my kid from me for weeks? You’re just going to keep pretending that you don’t know anything even though I have pictures of him entering your apartment building. Listen, I’ve been going out of my mind with worry and yet you don’t care.”

“Mr. Stark. How about you take a seat at the table over there. I’ll make us a couple of sandwiches and we can talk.” Mr. Delmar didn’t want an answer just walked to get the sandwiches expecting Tony to adhere to what he had said.

Mr. Delmar passed him a sandwich and a water a few minutes later before sliding into the small booth across from Tony, “I understand your concern. I want you to know that I’m not keeping Peter from you.”

“Then why hasn’t he come home?” Tony took a bite of the sandwich not realizing how hungry he was until he swallowed that first bite. When was the last time he ate?

“My observation is that Peter doesn’t want to overwhelm you with what’s going on in his life.” Mr. Delmar shrugged, “Kid never stops thinking of other people.”

“I’m never going to be overwhelmed by his stuff. I love him. I want to see that he’s safe for myself.”

“He’s not ready. I’m not keeping him from you but I’m also not going to shove him into your arms either. This has to be Peter’s decision.” Mr. Delmar’s face showed he meant business.

“I’ll take you to court. I have the best lawyers money can buy. You won’t win.”

“No need when Peter is ready, we’ll make the transition but not a second sooner.” Mr. Delmar stood up, “Nice talking with you, Mr. Stark.”

Tony didn’t know what had just happened. Is this how people felt with him? Dismissed? Tony stood up still confused on the conversation and it’s ending. Mr. Delmar wasn’t keeping Peter from him so Peter just didn’t want Tony.

Why did that thought break his heart? Why had he let himself care so much? Loving people hurts so fucking bad.

~

Mr. Delmar knocked on Peter’s open door that evening, “He misses you and he’s worried.”

“He’ll move on.” Peter wrote down another math problem in his notebook.

“Is that what you think? That you’re something people leave behind or move on from? Do you think that you’re easily replaced?”

Peter stopped moving his pencil but he didn’t respond right away, “People die or leave. I shouldn’t even be here. Peter Luck could kick in and you could lose something or—“

“—You could.” Mr. Delmar finished sitting down on Peter’s bed.

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore. Can I finish my homework?”

“You can, but I want to say one thing. You aren’t a burden or replaceable. For every ounce that I love you—Tony and Steve love you more. They aren’t going anywhere.”  
Mr. Delmar was in the hallway when he heard Peter mumble, “I wish that were true.”

~

Steve, “Your room is ready when you are.”

Peter Parker, “You both need to stop. This isn’t what I want. Stop texting. Stop calling. Don’t call Ned or corner Mr. Delmar. I’m trying to be happy. Let me do that.”

Steve, “I don’t think you actually know what you want. You’ve been in survival mode for too long. Can we please talk in person. I won’t bring Tony if that’s too much for you.”

Peter Parker, “Five minutes. You can drive me home from school tomorrow. No Tony. No nagging. No tricks.”

Steve, “I swear.”

~

“It’s good to see you, kid.” Steve said as Peter got into his car the next day.

“Thanks.” Peter put on his seatbelt.

“How’s Spider-manning going?” Steve asked when the car got quiet. He wasn’t sure what topics were allowed and what topics would push this kid away.

“Haven’t been going. Don’t want to blow my secret identity with Mr. Delmar.”

“Hungry?” Steve asked.

“You don’t have to pretend to care.” Peter crossed his arms over his chest.

Steve pulled over and put his hazard lights on, “Look I was going to keep the conversation light, but you went too far there. Tony and I aren’t pretending. We love you, Kid. It doesn’t matter if you love us back even. We just love you.”

Peter blinked back tears, “Just drive me home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> THIS WRITER RUNS ON COMMENTS AND KUDOS!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


	6. Come Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter switched contacts to Nat’s name, “You still think they are just waiting for me to come home?”
> 
> Nat, “We all are.”
> 
> “I’m scared.” Peter admitted.
> 
> “I know.” Nat responded quickly, “What’s the alternative though? Do you want to live without us forever?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday!
> 
> I'm currently recovering from switching time zones three times yesterday. It's chilly and raining here and I am living for it! This is my kind of weather. 
> 
> I'm also driving in style while here with a red wrangler that is beautiful. Traffic here is not beautiful though. I'm making it work.
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: I live for the rain because that makes you want to stay inside and be cozy. It's the perfect day for reading and writing while in pajamas and under a ton of blankets. Honestly I think I just like days I can stay in pajamas.

Peter laid in bed listening to the sounds of the TV in the living room while he read over messages from a time that felt like a different life at this point. He had been so happy and he had taken it for granted. He had no idea what life would look like later on. 

Peter hugged the blanket to him as tears pricked his eyes. He suddenly had no idea why he had pushed Tony and Steve away. They were the most consistent parents he had left and he just shoved them out because he didn’t want his mess to touch them. 

Peter just wanted Tony to hug him and Steve to tease him while he cooked dinner and Peter did his homework. He missed his people. It wasn’t that Mr. Delmar wasn’t apart of his circle, but he wasn’t his parental figure. That’s why he had come to him. Peter hadn’t seen him as a risk—A potential loss.

Peter pulled out his phone and opened his messages to Tony. He typed out a message asking if he was awake and his finger hovered over the button to send it. Maybe Tony wouldn’t want anything to do with him anymore. He had been asking him to leave him alone for quite some time. He might be out of luck at this point. May didn’t want him so why would Tony and Steve?

Peter switched contacts to Nat’s name, “You still think they are just waiting for me to come home?”

Nat, “We all are.”

“I’m scared.” Peter admitted.

“I know.” Nat responded quickly, “What’s the alternative though? Do you want to live without us forever?”

“She left me.” Peter wiped at a tear that leaked out.

“She’s a coward.” Nat sent.

“What if they are mad at me?” Peter asked still aware of Mr. Delmar laughing at the TV in the background.

“People get mad. It doesn’t mean that they will always leave though. Just send the message. They love you.” Nat told him.

“How’d you know I have a message typed out?”

“Keeping an eye on you.” Nat responded.

“Creepy.”

“Just send it.”

So he sent it.

~

Tony felt his phone vibrate and he pulled it out. He saw that it was from Peter and his hands started to shake as he opened it up to read. He typed back, “I’m always awake.”

“Steve would hate that.” Peter texted, “Can I call you?”

“Kid, I’ve been dying for you to ask that.” Tony told the teenager.

Peter dialed his number and Tony picked up right away with a simple, “Kid.”

“She’s gone.” Peter quietly.

“I know, I know. I’m so sorry.” Tony said while moving to sit down on the couch in the lab, “Her loss though. She doesn’t deserve you.”

“I begged her not to go. It was like she didn’t have any life in her eyes when she left that last day. She just dropped her key on the counter and said I should figure out a way to take care of myself. I was alone. I’m alone.” Peter started to hyperventilate, “I’ve got no parents. No one wants me.”

“Nope. 100% not true. You are not alone.” Tony stood up grabbing his keys, “Tell me you’re ready to come home? I could really use a hug from my favorite kid.”

“No! I don’t want to lose you too.” Peter stopped Tony in his tracks.

Tony finally got it. It hit him like a train at full speed. Peter was terrified to lose another parent. He had already lost too many. It’s why he had probably kept Tony and Steve at arms length. The world couldn’t take them from him if he removed them from his life first, “You can keep me in sight until you feel safe that life isn’t going to take me from you.”

He heard the pause for Peter to inhale and exhale. He knew the kid was conflicted. He knew he wanted to come home. He also knew that he was scared, “Peter, no matter what you decide. If you want to stay with Mr. Delmar a while longer even—I’ll be here. I’m not going to leave or keep you out of the tower because you don’t want to live here.”

“I don’t know what to do. I’m just a kid.” Peter cried.

“Go home, Pete.” Mr. Delmar stood in his doorway, “You miss your dad.”

“He’s not—“

“It’s okay. You were right. You are a kid. You are a kid whose had to make very adult decisions for too long and while you’ll always have a home with me, I can’t replace Tony’s place in your heart.” Mr. Delmar sat on the edge of Peter’s bed, “You need him.”

“Okay. You’re right. Of course, you’re right. I’ll go home.” Peter hugged Mr. Delmar.

“You hear that, Stark? I assume you’re on your way to get your kid—No lawyers needed?” Mr. Delmar teased.

“I’m already in the car.” Tony confirmed, “Be there soon.”

The line went dead.

~

Tony got Peter settled in bed when they got home and looked over the paperwork Mr. Delmar had given him. He hadn’t known Mr. Delmar had a clause that he could take over primary custody. He didn’t hesitate before signing and sending it to his lawyer to finalize the details.

“Tony?” Peter came into the living room where he was sitting on his phone trying to wind down, “I’m scared.”

“Come here, Bubba.” Tony spread one arm over the back of the couch and Peter settled in, “I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”

“Where is everyone?”

“Mission.” Tony ran a hand through Peter’s curls.

“Hmm. Why didn’t you go?” Peter forced his eyes to stay open. He needed to be apart of this conversation.

“I had more important things to do.”

“Why did she leave?” Peter whispered after a few minutes of quiet. He heard Tony’s heart rate pick up pace. Tony was anxious about his question, “It’s fine. You don’t have to answer.”

“I just don’t know what to say. I don’t know why she left.” Tony admitted.

“You’re planning to find out though.” Peter knew Tony. He knew he wouldn’t be able to let this rest.

“I’m going to do some quiet digging.” Tony agreed.

“You’ll make sure she’s happy and safe?” Peter lifted his head to look at Tony.

Tony’s heart cracked a bit at this. Peter was the one who had been abandoned but he still wanted to know his aunt was okay, “You’ve got it.”

“Can I just sleep out here for a bit?”

“Close your eyes. I’ve got you.” Tony reached for a blanket and tossed it over the teenager.

~

Peter walked into the penthouse behind Tony after they had run to SI the next morning for something from Pepper. She had also told Peter to keep Tony on top of paperwork he was supposed to complete this week. This felt weird. The tower had felt like a second home at one point and time but now he felt like he had that first day he had walked inside behind Tony—Timid.

“Kid?” Tony turned around when he realized Peter was standing directly behind him.

“Is Steve mad at me?” Peter asked quietly.

“Steve loves you.”

“People who love you can also be mad at you.” Peter pointed out.

“He’s not mad.” Tony rolled his eyes, “Let’s go find everyone and then you’ll know that for sure.”

Peter and Tony went to the training gym where some of the Avengers were working.

“Peter! Get in here! Nat’s cheating! We need a spider on our side.” Rhodey yelled when they walked in.

Tony was glad. He had warned the team to treat Peter like he had never left and to let him take the lead on the tough stuff.

“Why are you guys playing Twister?” Peter frowned still standing close to Tony.

“Steve told us we couldn’t.” Nat yelled out trying not to fall on top of anyone.

“And I meant it until they started making fun of me for ruining their lives.” Steve frowned where he sat with the spinner to call out the color and body part.

“Are you going to stay?” Peter asked Tony.

“I might go work on some things Pepper left me in the office.”

“I’ll go with you then.” Peter stated.

“Peter—“

“—You said I could stay close until I felt safe.” Peter reminded.

“I did. Okay. Let’s go. Sorry, guys.” Tony told the group, “Peter ins’t feeling up to a game right now.”

Everyone called out their goodbyes and Boo’s as Peter and Tony walked out of the training room.

~

Peter felt his chin falling toward his chin later that night while he sat in the chair across from Tony. He couldn’t help it. He was exhausted. He was always exhausted.

“Pete, how about you go get ready for bed?” Tony suggested not missing a beat, “You look exhausted.”

“I’m fine.” Peter lifted his chin higher.

“Peter—“

“—You said…” Peter paused when he saw Tony hold up a hand.

“How about you get ready for bed and we can both go find Steve and figure out a late dinner?” Tony fixed the error in conversation that had caused Peter’s anxiety to spike.  
“Okay. You won’t leave?” Peter stood up slowly.  
“Promise. You can always ask Friday where I am, Bub. You know that.” Tony signed one of the documents in front of him.

“Okay. I’ll only be gone a few minutes.” Peter headed to the door.

“Love you, Pete.” Tony called.

He felt warm and fuzzy at that. He had missed having parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> THIS WRITER RUNS ON COMMENTS AND KUDOS!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


	7. Repair Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Umm. Where’s Tony?” Peter asked Steve later that evening when he came into the kitchen.
> 
> “He ran to SI. He’ll be right back.” Steve said as he strained some noodles he was making for pasta.
> 
> “He what?” Peter felt his whole body start to shake, “But umm what if something happens and he doesn’t come back?”
> 
> Steve didn’t see this panic attack coming. He didn’t know what to do, “Pete—Everything is okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday!
> 
> I feel like I've been MIA. I've been traveling, moving, and unpacking. I'm finally down to three-four boxes and I can't wait to be done unpacking and back to a normal routine.
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: I crave peace and quiet. I've rarely turned on my TV even since I've moved. I'm soaking in the silence as much as possible right now.

_“I’m just going to watch a movie, alright?” Peter told his aunt where she laid on the couch. This was normal at this point. She laid on the couch or in her room. Peter didn’t know what to do or how to help bring back his aunt that he knew and loved because she had suddenly quit her job and basically became a shell of who she had been._

_No response. No surprise there._

_Peter turned on a movie to have some background noise while he worked on homework. He kept on eye on his aunt while he worked. He was worried about her. He hated leaving her to go to school because he wasn’t sure she’d be safe. He had read that if you believed that a person was a harm to themselves or others that you could call what they call the crisis line but he didn’t know if they were there yet. Maybe she was just sad? Maybe she would feel better after some time? Yeah, that’s it. They just needed more time._

_~_

_“Peter! Let’s go to Target and redo the living room! I’m tired of all of the furniture and stuff we’ve had for years! OH! Let’s go into the city and stay at a nice hotel and order room service too!” May told him when he came home from school one day._

_Peter frowned. He was excited his aunt seemed better but could they afford this? “Oh, do you think that’s a good idea?”_

_“Why wouldn’t it be?” May frowned._

_“Oh. You know what? My bad. No reason.” Peter smiled and walked by, “Let me change and umm Pack a bag I guess.”_

_“Great! This is going to be the best time ever!” May clapped her hands together._

_It had been great—The shopping trip, the hotel stay, the room service…Until it had all gone so wrong._

_~_

“Peter! Wake up! It’s a dream!” Steve told the teenager who was stuck in a world Steve wasn’t privy to.

Peter shot up in bed inhaling and exhaling shallowly and fast, “Umm. Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Peter, is this a listening problem or a solution problem?” Steve said gently.

Peter looked at the blanket he still had clenched in his hand, “Neither. I’m fine.”

“That’s what fine looks like, huh? Guess I’ve been fine at some of the worst times in my life then.” Steve teased the teen who settled back into bed.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Peter mumbled as he laid back down.

“Okay, Bud. I’m here if you change your mind.” Steve promised as he got up to leave.

“WAIT!” Peter sat back up causing Steve to stop, “Don’t go.”

Steve nodded and sat back down on the kid’s bed, “Go to sleep. I’m not leaving. You’re safe.”

~

“How long have you been in here?” Tony whispered from the doorway.

“Since about 4am.” Steve shrugged, “No big deal. He had a nightmare again.”

“Sorry, I normally wake up to it. I must have been really out of it.” Tony apologized.

“I don’t mind. We’re a team.” Steve brushed Peter’s curls out of his eyes, “And you needed sleep. You’ve been awake with him nearly every night since he moved in about a week ago.”

“He never talks about it. I can’t help because I don’t even know what’s causing the nightmares.” Tony sat down on the foot of the bed.

“Maybe he’s not ready? Maybe speaking it out loud puts him through whatever trauma he lived that his brain is making him remember all over again?”

“I just want to fix it.” Tony admitted.

“This might not be an easy fix, Babe.” Steve reached over and squeezed his hand, “I’m going to shower if you’ve got our kid.”

“I’ve always got him.” Tony settled in to watch over his kid while he slept. He pulled out his phone and started researching trauma and how it presented itself in kids.

~

“Umm. Where’s Tony?” Peter asked Steve later that evening when he came into the kitchen.

“He ran to SI. He’ll be right back.” Steve said as he strained some noodles he was making for pasta.

“He what?” Peter felt his whole body start to shake, “But umm what if something happens and he doesn’t come back?”

Steve didn’t see this panic attack coming. He didn’t know what to do, “Pete—Everything is okay.”

“IT’S NOT!” Peter yelled, “HE LEFT. HE SAID HE WOULDN’T AND HE DID AND I’M ALONE.”

Steve knew Peter wasn’t really alone but he felt like telling him that wouldn’t be helpful in this moment.

“Just gotta make a p-p-lan. I gotta be safe. Can’t be alone again.” Peter started to pace the living room area.

“Peter, stop. You’re safe. Tony is safe. Everything is fine.” Steve told the kid gently, “We can call him.”

“Need my suit. I need my suit.” Peter started walking to the lab.

“Fri. Lock the lab. He’s in no frame of mind to be Spider-Man.” Steve told the AI following Peter.

Peter pulled on the door but it remained closed, “Oh. No. Oh no no no.”

“Hey. Hey. Nope. We’re not doing that thing where breathing is optional.” Steve sat down in front of the teenager and pulled him into a hug. Peter squirmed at the contact at first but finally did let out a longer exhale and relax into the hold. They sat like that for a few minutes until it seemed Peter had calmed down.

“Sorry. I’m a mess. I’m okay. I promise.” Peter pushed away, “I don’t know why that happened.”

“It’s alright. I think we should go figure out dinner though because the noodles found their way to the kitchen floor during this.” Steve ruffled Peter’s hair.

~

“Tony?” Peter came into his room later that night, “I kind of freaked out earlier and I don’t know why I do that. It’s just such bullshit. I’m a teenager. I shouldn’t lose my mind because you left to go to work for something.”

Tony patted the bed beside him, “How about we reframe that, Bubba.”

Peter laid against his chest, “What’d you mean?”

“How about instead of calling your reaction that we accept it for what it is? A trauma response. You went through some shit and this is how you learned to survive. You don’t have to feel bad about that.”

“I did go through some shit.” Peter agreed, “I’m exhausted from being in survival mode. I think you’re exhausted from me being in survival mode.”

“I decided to walk this journey with you, Pete. That’s what a parent does and I’m the closest thing you’ve got. I’m not overwhelmed or going to leave. I can handle sleep deprivation, nightmares, and panic attacks. They won’t phase me.”

“I made Steve drop dinner.” Peter felt a tear leak down his cheek, “Because of my dumb reaction.”

“How about Steve dropped dinner because he was worried about you because he loves you and he knew you were feeling some panic?” Tony corrected.

“You could be right.”

“Peter?” Tony asked after a couple minutes of quiet.

No response. Just the rise and fall of his chest while his breathing evened out into a sleeping pattern.

~

“Peter!” Pepper hugged the teenager one afternoon, “How are you?”

“Pass.” Peter mumbled hugging her back.

“Huh?” Pepper looked between Peter and Tony and Steve.

“He gets the right to skip over that question.” Tony and Steve responded.

“Oh. Okay. How’s school?”

“Errrr…We’re not going there either.” Tony told his friend.

“What’s a safe question?” Pepper looked at the couple in front of her.

“Do you want to watch a movie?” Steve shrugged, “We’re learning as we go basically.”

“Hmm. Well I need to talk to Tony. After that I’m game for a movie day.” Pepper promised.

Peter searched her face, “Something is wrong. Your heart rate got faster when you said that.”

“Pete…” Tony paused him.

“—That’s fact. It’s not a response to my trauma. I can hear it.” Peter snapped.

“I wasn’t going to say that. I was going to tell you that it’s probably about May so she’s trying to protect you.” Tony pulled Peter in for a side hug, “How about you go pick a movie and if it’s important then we’ll talk about it and I promise you can ask any and all questions.”

“Fine.”

~

“It’s so odd, Tony. It’s like she’s started a new life.” Pepper pulled out the packet from the investigator they had hired, “Like she’s forgotten about the nephew she left behind.”

Tony looked through pictures of May with a man and frowned—She looked, happy?

“This will hurt him. It’ll make Peter think she left because of him.” Pepper sat down on the chair in front of Tony’s desk, “I hate that. Do we have to tell him?”

“It’s his life and his aunt. He deserves to know what we do.” Tony said firmly, “I hate that she did this. I want to hear her side before I talk to him. We know where she is?”

“We do.” Pepper nodded, “I already told them to get the jet ready.”

“You’ll tell Pete and Steve I’ll be back tomorrow?” Tony asked.

“Umm. No. You need to talk to Peter. He’s going to freak out if you just leave.” Pepper shook her head.

“You’re right.” Tony went to find his family to explain that he wanted to look into this a bit further himself. Peter had looked unsure but had curled up next to Steve and given a slight nod of permission.

~

Tony knocked on the door in front of him. He waited for someone to come. This felt so similar yet so different to the time he had come looking for Spider-Man.

A man answered the door, “Can I help you?”

“I’m looking for May Parker.” Tony responded.

“Oh. Sure. One moment. She goes by May Frederick now though.”

“Oh. Of course. My apologies.”

May came to the door and started to back up shaking her head, “No, Tony. I’m in a good place.”

“What about Peter? What about your nephew you abandoned?” Tony threw at her, “The one you had custody of? He was homeless. Do you even care about him?”

“You don’t understand, Tony.” May pulled her sweater tighter around herself.

“Then explain yourself because I’m the one who comforts the child you agreed to care for to sleep.” Tony snapped.

“May—“ Her husband stepped forward but she held up a hand to stop him.

“Does he know? Does he know about Peter Parker?” Tony demanded.

“He knows.” May nodded as a couple of tears tracked down her cheeks, “He knows everything about my past life.”

“So that’s just it? Peter’s in your past? You’ve got to be fucking kidding me. You don’t deserve that kid.” Tony’s hand shook with anger as he handed over a paper, “Just sign this so we can be done with you.”

“What is this?” May took the document.

“I’m asking you to give up your rights to him so I can adopt him and be the parent he needs and deserves.”

“I was hurting him, Tony. I left to keep him safe.” May cried.

“No, you don’t get to comfort yourself with that lie.” Tony’s jaw was set in a hard line, “Sign the document.”

“No, you don’t understand. I wasn’t in a good head space. I’m on meds now and I’m doing better but I can’t chance going back to that place.” May squeezed her husband’s hand in support, “I had to leave it all behind.”

“You could have asked me to take him in. You could have gone to get help and then come back. You could have talked to me. I will never give you a free pass for what you did to him. That kid is sunshine and you chipped away at that.”

May wiped at the tears now freely falling, “Honey, grab me a pen, please.” May signed the form and passed it back.

“You’ll never see him again. I hope starting over was worth that. Don’t call him. Don’t text him. Don’t even say his name. I’m not letting you hurt my kid ever again.” Tony started to walk away but turned back, “But he wanted me to make sure you’re happy and healthy so I’ll pass it on that you are. I don’t know why he cares but he’s just a good kid.”

“You don’t get to convince him I’m the bad guy in this, Tony.” May defended herself.

“No, you don’t get to judge what I do or say to that kid—MY KID. You don’t get to judge how I help repair what you broke.” Tony kept walking this time in spite of her protests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> THIS WRITER RUNS ON COMMENTS AND KUDOS!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> THIS WRITER RUNS ON COMMENTS AND KUDOS.
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


End file.
